1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fireplace, and more particularly to a network control electric fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the early days, a fireplace can be used for lighting, warming, baking. With the development of economy and technology, the three functions of lighting, warming, baking are gradually improved and separated. These days, a fireplace becomes warming equipment.
With the development of times, fireplaces are improved from the traditional fireplaces, such as wood burning fireplaces, fuel gas fireplaces or charcoal fireplaces, to electric fireplaces. The electric fireplaces come from the European classical fireplaces to cooperate with acoustics and optics technique to make a great change for the traditional fireplaces. The electric fireplaces are green and friendly-environmental and provide a realistic burning effect.
In these days, electric fireplaces are rapidly developed to substitute the traditional fireplaces. A conventional electric fireplace is provided with an illuminating device to radiate light. The light is reflected to form flame-shaped light to be projected on an image screen. The existing electric fireplace is provided with a heater to rise the indoor temperature. However, the existing electric fireplace is operated manually through the control panel for controlling each function of the electric fireplace. It is inconvenient for operation and use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.